28 December 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12-28 ; Comments *Third part of the 1996 Festive Fifty. *Start of show. JP: 'There were a lot of enormously fine records in the last half hour, but one in particular which I know I should be able to identify, but I can't put a name to it, so...' Annie Nightingale: 'I think I can do it.' JP: 'Thank you very much. This is an oldie but goodie.' *There is some communication from a listener who avers that Genesis' 'Supper's Ready' and Pink Floyd's 'Echoes' (both in the 1976 Festive Fifty) are among the longest FF tracks ever. JP claims he has not bothered to time them, so merely adds this 'could be right', while mentioning that one very long track (Orbital) has already been played in this chart and another is coming up. *JP plays catch-up with the previous programmes as the Half Man Half Biscuit track he could not identify is finally played. *JP interrupts the very long number 21 song with a snatch of the next track: see notes below. Sessions *None Tracklisting (a) *Big Black: 'The Power Of Independent Trucking (LP-Songs About Fucking)' (Blast First) :(JP: 'I've just realised what's happened. Somebody's done something in the studio, and I've had to set it back to where it was supposed to be before, which is why that was going so slowly, but I do know how to counteract that, and we'll do so immediately. So that was Big Black, playing far too slowly.') *Stakka & K-Tee: Dream World (12" - Ya Don't Stop / Dream World) Liftin' Spirit ADMM 16 *Broadcast: 'According To No Plan (12 inch EP-The Book Lovers)' (Duophonic) *A House: 'Cry Easily (CD-No More Apologies)' (Setanta) *Porter Ricks: 'Redundance 6 (12 inch-Vol. 2)' (Force Inc.) *(trailer for Secret Bedrooms) *Bo Diddley: 'Bo Diddley (v/a album -Fritz the Cat & Heavy Traffic)' (ZYX) *Chickweed: 'Perfect Day (7 inch)' (Human Condition) *Mackating: 'Peace In The Garden (7 inch)' (Shemesh) *(4.30 p.m. news) *Revelino: 'Step On High (7 inch)' (Music Disc) *Natacha Atlas: 'Moustahil (CD-Halim)' (Nation) *Rex: 'Ride Home (CD-C)' (Southern) :(JP: 'Not exactly sure when this was released, because it was as I say in this pile of unheard CDs, about 1500 of them I reckon. I went through them all: obviously I didn't listen to every single one of them in intense detail, it would have been impossible in the time, but it did mean that I ended up with about 300 LPs for whoever's name it is that is drawn out of the hat tomorrow, for the people who wrote in and sent in their Fsetive Fifty entries. I said I'd try and sort out some sort of prize, and I reckon 300 CDs, most of them LPs, isn't a bad prize at all. So if you didn't vote, then, there you are you see. Next year, if there is a next year, you'll know better.') *J Church: 'The Dramatic History Of A Boring Town (7 inch EP)' (Crackle!) *(Kershaw's Pick Of The Year trailer) *Vaclav Nelhybel: 'Cosmic Awakening (Compilation CD-Trunk Presents The Super Sounds Of Bosworth)' (Trunk) (continues on part b) (b) *Mitten: 'Mitten Rock (7 inch)' (Land Speed) *Kichar Kilesa: 'Peux Pas Me Marier (LP-Choix Multiple)' (Cyclic Communication) *Electroscope: 'Harmonic Hiatus (EP-The Vanishing Pulsar Planet)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *Juniper: 'Hiding (CD-Premier)' (Total Heaven) *Si Begg: 'Four Or Not (12 inch EP-Opus)' (Tresor) *Ditch Croaker: 'Thieves And Monumentals (CD-Secrets Of The Mule)' (Fine Corinthian) 1996 Festive Fifty: Numbers 43 and 26-13 :(JP: 'Right, back to the Festive Fifty, and I'll tell you what's happened so far in case you've not kept up with it, and I do know there are those who have not....At 43, 'Paintball's Coming Home', Half Man Half Biscuit. Now, there was more than a measure of confusion over that because I thought it was one of the tracks that they played when I'd been up being Mark Radcliffe in Manchester, but it wasn't the title that was actually given to us when it was filed away somewhere.....Alison, Alison and Andrew of Iodine Records...sent me the lyrics to it, so to make up as it were for lost time, this is number 43.') *'43': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'A Shropshire Lad/Paintball's Coming Home' (Peel Session) Not, as one listener to a previous show claimed, their version of 'Three Lions', but the tunes 'He's Got The Whole World In His Hands' and 'If I Were A Rich Man' are used instead. *Fila Brazillia: 'Half Man Half Granary Thorax (CD-Mess)' (Pork Recordings) *'26': AC Acoustics, 'Stunt Girl (Maxi CD)' (Elemental) :(JP: 'It would have been rather higher than 26 if it had been in my list of favourite tracks of the year, in fact substantially higher than that, I think.') *'25': Dave Clarke, 'No-One's Driving (12 inch)' (Deconstruction) *'24': Quickspace, 'Friend (7 inch)' (Kitty Kitty Corporation) *(5.30 p.m. news-edited out) © *'23': John Parish & Polly Jean Harvey, 'Taut (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) :(JP: 'I was very tempted to play the version they did live at Peel Acres, but that would have been being a bit of a smart alec, really, so I thought I'd stick with the record.') *'22': Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, 'Two Kindsa Love (CD-Now I Got Worry)' (Mute) :(JP: 'I have to confess a certain amount of astonishment at this, but this is at number 21.') *'21': Tortoise, 'Djed (CD-Millions Now Living Will Never Die)' (City Slang) :(JP: 'There I was, settling down to a Festive Fifty which was poised somewhere between this programme and the Evening Session, I suppose, with overtones of Mark Radcliffe thrown in as well, and then that comes up at number 21, a considerable surprise, but a pleasure....So it shows that you, as members of the voting audience have the capacity to surprise me in the same way that I can surprise you by playing records in the middle of other records. You won't believe this, but the CD that interrupted that, which is the track that is at number 20 in the Festive Fifty did seem to start spontaneously. Obviously, I was bragging last week that I'd got this new studio under control-I spoke too soon, quite plainly, but as far as I know it did start spontaneously. I must have pressed some button or done something anyway to cause it to do so.') *'20': Stereolab, 'Fluorescences (EP-Fluorescences)' (Duophonic) *'19': Trembling Blue Stars, 'Abba On The Jukebox (7 inch)' (Shinkansen Recordings) *'18': Flaming Stars, 'Ten Foot Tall (7 inch)' (Vinyl Japan) :(JP: 'A curious Festive Fifty. I was just adding up while that was going on, to see who'd got more than one entry so far, and the Wedding Present are there with two. Normally by now they'd have had six or seven. Stereolab have two, Flaming Stars have two, Broadcast have two, and the Fall astonishingly have yet to appear. They're not at number 17 either.') *'17': John Parish & Polly Jean Harvey, 'That Was My Veil (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) *'16': Fall, 'Hostile (CD-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) (continues in part d) (d) *'15': Baby Bird, 'Goodnight (7 inch)' (Echo) *'14': Bis, 'Kandy Pop (Maxi CD-The Secret Vampire Soundtrack)' (Chemikal Underground) *'13': Fall, 'The Chiselers (CD single)' (Jet) *(6.30 p.m. news) *Kenickie: 'Can I Take U 2 The Cinema (CD single)' (EMIDISC) :(JP: 'I'm sorry about the, well, more than average confusion in this afternoon's programme. It's a lot to do with not getting a great deal of sleep, because our chickens were slaughtered by a fox. I had the unpleasant job of getting up and collecting little frozen bodies and putting them in a bag and stuff, which isn't really me at all, being a bit of a softie. So that's my excuse anyway for this afternoon's level of incompetence.') *DJ Fierce: 'Nostalgia (10 inch)' (Hardcore Mafia) @ *Headbutt: 'The Shooting Party II (LP-Tiddles)' (Dirter Promotions) *(trailer for the Essential Mix) *Starfish: 'Burden (7 inch EP-4 Song EP)' (Trance Syndicate) *Built To Spill: 'So And So And From Wherever Wherever (CD-The Normal Years)' (K) *Billie Holiday: 'Yesterdays (Compilation CD-Fritz the Cat & Heavy Traffic)' (ZYX) :(JP: 'I think she could have infused even Spice Girls songs with a touch of melancholy.') *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Yatzulka (CD-The Best Of God Is My Co-Pilot)' (Atavistic) *Orb: 'Toxygene-Way Out West Beggie Remix (12 inch)' (Island-promo) @ :(JP: 'Thanks very much indeed for listening to this. Here's Danny Rampling.') :Tracks marked @ also available on File 2 File ;Name *1996-12-28 JP961228 a-d *2) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE318 *3) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE320 ;Length *00:47:48, 00:44:21, 00:51:10, 00:43:05 *2) 1:32:02 (from 1:23:39) *3) 1:32:24 (from 1:10:49) ;Other *Complete show at 256 kbps *2) Created from LE318 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1996 Lee Tape 318 *3) Created from LE320 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1996 Lee Tape 320 ;Available *Mooo *2,3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty